Sailormoon Moon
by Io14
Summary: After the Sailor Senshi saved Galaxia and defeated Chaos, a new evil emerges. At the same time, a new senshi team join the scene.


Sailormoon Moon #1 - Runesansu / Renaissance  
By: Hillary D. 

Note 1: The words surrounded by astrals means that those words should be italicized. :)

Note 2: The four equal signs means that that scene is part of the original scene, for example, the first scene of this episode. ;)

Japanese Terms:  
Senshi - Warrior, Soldier

----

Tokyo, Japan.

The battle was over.

Galaxia became good and left with her star seed.

The Sailor Senshi said their goodbyes to the Sailor Starlights. Then, they left.

Chaos was gone. The world was once again rid of another terrible foe, and now the Sailor Senshi could rest peacefully until they were needed again.

Two male figures watched the Sailor Senshi from one of the neighboring buildings. They were their to help the Sailor Senshi just in case the Starlights weren't able to thoroughly protect the Earth. Since Chaos was gone, the two males could continue with their main mission, which was to protect sailors Mercury and Venus.

The first male had the symbol of Mercury embedded in the middle of his forehead. He looked a lot like Mercury except for his tall height, long hair, gender, and eye appearance, which were stern and colder than Mercury's eyes. His fuku consisted a blue shirt, blue pants, blue boots, blue gloves, a blue mask, and a blue cloak. He wore an accessory belt around his waist and on his back, a sword made of water rested neatly in a blue sheath.

The second male had the symbol of Venus embedded in the middle of his forehead. He looked a lot like Venus for his short hair, gender, and a red headband wrapped around the top portion of his forehead. He wore an orange fuku similar his partner's. A golden bow and a pack of golden arrows rested neatly on his back.

"Well, Cupid Kamen, it looks like we weren't need after all." the first male commented.

"Yep, and our main mission has yet to be started, right, Hermes Kamen?" the second male, now known as Cupid Kamen, commented. The first male, now recognized as Hermes Kamen, responded with a head nod.

Two weeks later, Montgomery, AL, United States.

A woman laughed as the world around her was slowly being destroyed.

A girl with shoulder length black hair, blue highlights, and blue eyes watched as this happen. Her name was Kali Pryor. "What's happening? This can't be real." she said. She panicked as cold shivers ran up her spine.

She noticed someone from the corner of her eye. The person was a girl whom was slightly older than herself. Her brunette hair flowed to her shoulders as red highlights simmered in her hair. Her blue eyes hid behind black rimmed, small oval frammed glasses. She had an off-centered scare below the bottom lip. Kali recognized the girl. She was one of her best friends, Hillary Dunn.

She ran over to her. "Hillary!" she exclaimed.

"Kali, What's happening?" Hillary responded.

"I don't know."

Suddenly, they noticed red and green auras glowing around them.

"What's the hell?" Hillary exclaimed.

The destruction raced towards them as the signs of Mars and Jupiter swirled in front of its path.

The girls' eyes quickly snapped open revealing their blue eyes. They quickly scanned the scene realizing that they were in each other's rooms. They laid there in their beds afraid of going back to sleep.

Pryor home, Kali's room.

Kali paced back-and-forth. She couldn't help thinking about her nightmare from that night.

"Maybe I should call Hillary to see if she definitely had the dream, too." she mumbled.

Dunn home, Hillary's room.

Hillary sat on her bed typing out one of her songs. She lost her concentration and stared at her khaki brown walls.

The phone rang.

She stood up and looked at the Caller ID on her whitesmoke, cordless phone. It read '555-555-3593 -- Pryor, William.' She picked the phone off the base, pressed the gray button that read 'Phone' in white, and placed the phone to her hear. "Hello...Hi, Kali. Yes I did. Um...I don't know. Let me go ask." she finished, deciding not to bring the phone along.

A while later, Hillary returned, closed the door, and picked up the phone. "She said yes..." she said, but before she could finish, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She covered the receiver. "Come in."

The door opened and in the doorway stood a man about nineteen. His dark brown hair was cut short and his brown eyes hid behind black framed, oval rimmed glasses. He was her brother, Bryce. "Hill, I forgot to tell you that I talked to Joey; and we agreed to meet and talk, so I will be going as well. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Hillary replied. He closed the door after himself. She returned to her call. "Sorry, That was my brother. He will be coming with me as well. You did, eh? Sneaky bastards. Well, bye."

Pryor home, Living room.

The doorbell rang.

Kali answered it. Outside stood Bryce and Hillary Dunn. Behind them stood Lillian Dunn, a short brunette haired blue eyed woman whom wore glasses. She appeared to look identical to her daughter.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi." Hillary greeted.

"Come in." The Dunn family walked into the house one-by-one.

Two young men came down the stairs.

One was Bryce's age, had dirty brown shaggy hair and had brown eyes. He was the eldest brother, Joseph, but to his mom, siblings, and friends, he was known as Joey.

The other was a year older than Hillary, had dark brown clean-cut hair, and hazel eyes. He was the middle brother, Christopher, but to his mom, siblings, and friends, he was Chris.

A semi-blonde haired, blue eyed woman walked into the room...their mother, Jennifer Pryor. "Hi, Lillian...Bryce...Hillary, How have you been?"

"Hi, Jenny, oh...I'm still having the foot problems...

The kids zoned out their parent's conversation and went silent for a moment.

"Let's go to my room." Kali said as the girls walked towards her room on the first floor.

"I'll be up in my room." Chris said as he backed up and turned around to go upstairs. He was bored because he didn't have a friend over like his siblings. Then again, Joey and Bryce weren't close friends.

"So, Can you show me the other tricks to Diablo?" Joey asked.

"Mm-hmm." Bryce responded non-chalantly.

Outside.

"So, What do you think our dreams are telling us?" Kali asked as she kicked the wet grass.

"Maybe we're suppose to be 'Sailor Senshi." Hillary joked, "Then again, you stopped obsessing over them sometime ago."

Kali chuckled. "Possibly." She crossed her arms. "Damn! This is so complicated."

"Maybe I can help." a male voice suggested.

Hillary quickly scanned her surroundings. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"Right here." Kali and Hillary looked perplexed. "Down here." They did as they were instructed and found a little brown, long-haired dachshund mix with a star on its forehead staring at them. A sweap followed its back legs and had an extra, furry under tail. Its legs were a little bit longer, his feet were smaller, had an unusual hair flow on the back of its neck, and had hair on its toes.

Hillary couldn't resist when she saw the dog: she bent down and petted it underneath its chin. "Aw...How cute..." The dog reminded her of her dog, Summer, but she was red-blonde instead of brown.

"So, How can you talk?" Kali asked.

"I think he's a guardian." Hillary commented.

"Mm-hmm." Jovian nodded.

"Uh-hum. Okay..." Kali said straining the -ay.

"My name's Jovian and I need to talk to you two. Is there a secluded place where we can talk?"

This seemed eccentric to her but she was game."Yes, My room." she shrugged.

"So, What you're saying is that we're senshi, right?" Kali said.

"You're not just ordinary senshi, you are Moon Senshi." Jovian replied, "You are protectors of the Sailor Senshi, reincarnated sisters of Mars and Jupiter."

"So, Why do they need protecting?" Hillary spoke up.

"There are greater enemies that want to either do harm to them and--or get rid of their power source all together."

"Uh-huh, What about Mercury and Venus? Don't they have protectors?" Kali asked.

"No, You are also protect them." He looked like he was hiding something but now wasn't them time for interrogations. "By the way, Can you call your brothers in here? This concerns them too."

"Wait, How do you that we have brothers?" Hillary asked.

"I just do."

"They'll never gonna believe a talking dog." Kali mumbled as she walked over to her door. She sighed, opened it, and walked out. From the distant, both Hillary and Jovian listened to Kali calling out the guys' names.  
A moment later, Kali walked into the room with the guys following her.

When Bryce saw Jovian, he too couldn't resist. "Aw...Cute..."

"Whose dog?" Joey asked.

"And where did you find him?" Chris added.

Kali and Hillary looked at each other.

"Um...This is kind of hard to explain." Kali winced.

"And don't freak out when he starts talking to you." Hillary added. Joey and Chris laughed. Bryce stared blankly at the two guys.

"Stop laughing because we don't have time for this!" Jovian spoke up. The guys stopped what they were doing and focused their attention towards the dog.

"You can talk?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I can. My name's Jovian and I'm the Moon Senshi's guardian." he said impetuously.

"The what what?" Joey asked.

"The Moon Senshi. They are protectors of the Sailor Senshi."

"I know what they are but what does this information have to do with us?" Bryce asked.

"Your sisters are the reincarnations of sailors Phobos and Io." The girls' eyes widened when they heard those words. "And you three are the reincarnation of the Saiyan Senshi: saiyans Jzak, Chak, and Brak."

"Somebody's been watching too many cartoons and sci-fi flicks." Chris mumbled.

He ignored him. "I'll prove my point. Here..." His white star flickered twice and shot down as a beam of white energy. Five mini groups of items appeared before him.

The first group possessed a pink stick with a red orb sitting on the top, white wings surrounded the base, a golden star sat on the top of the orb, and the Mars sign, with an arrow through it, spun inside the red orb. A red stick with a purple gem sitting at the top laid next to the stick. A watch-like item lay next to that but the top seemed to open, had a golden surrounding of the edges of the openings, the sign of Mars sat on the lid, and had a pink band. Lastly, a red compact computer with the sign of Mars in gold and purple striped laid next to that.

The second group possessed the same group of items but the orb of the pink stick was dark green and bore the sign of Jupiter, with a wealth going through it, in it. The gemed stick's color was dark green and the gem was pink. The sign on the lid of the watch-like item possessed the Jupiter sign. The compact computer bore the color dark green with the Jupiter sign in gold and pink striped.

The third group possessed three round and golden compact computers with a circled space picture and an off-centered full moon. Three golden sticks with clear gems at the top sat next to them. Lastly, a watch-like item similar to the girls laid next to them but the bands were blue instead of pink.

The five teens reached down and picked up the items, knowing which were theirs.

The signs of Mars and Jupiter appeared on Kali and Hillary's foreheads.

Golden auras surrounded the guys.

Words form between the girls' lips as they rose the winged stick into the air.

"Phobos Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Io Crystal Power, Make Up!"

The girls' transformation was quick to the point where the guys didn't have time to react.

Kali, now Phobos, wore a fuku similar to the legendary Sailormars but her back bows were long and her front bows were a little bit below the breast line. A golden star sat in the middle of the front bow with the sign of Mars imposed on it and another star sat on the bodice and on the skirt border. Her fuku didn't include sleeves, the sign of mars sat on her choker, and instead of tiaras, signs sat on her forehead. She wore red lipstick with mild purple glitter and black, fingerless, wrist length, gloves, showing the red nailpolish and mild purple glitter. A mini black microphone with a fiber-optic camera at the top sat on her ear.

Hillary, now Io, wore a fuku similar to the legendary Sailorjupiter but she wore something like her friend's. The sign on her choker, forehead, and brooch were the sign of Jupiter. The lipstick and glitter were dark green and pink. The nailpolish and glitter were dark green and pink.

Suddenly, Words formed in their mouths. "Saiyan, Power Up!" Their clothes melted away as another seat melted on them. They were all dressed in an orange v-neck shirt with emblem of Vegeta in black kanji, a short-sleeved shirt underneath the v-neck shirt, and blue jeans. Each guy wore a different colored short-sleeve shirt: Joey wore white, Chris wore red, and Bryce wore blue. To top it off, they wore brown boots and crimson wrist bands.

A second later, a sudden flash of memories flew into their minds. They were the memories of a good planet's reign to the destruction of a flourishing millennium.

They couldn't make out the events, but they knew that they will learn when they are ready to accept them.

They knew what they had to do.

"What do we have to do?" Bryce now know as Saiyan Brak asked.

"You'll have to go to Japan. Don't worry about everything. I'll take care of the transfer and such." Jovian explained, "I'll need you to learn Japanese as soon as possible."

"Well, Hill--Io knows a bit of Japanese. She can help." She's my sister and I'm going to be there for her and to protect her no matter what, he thought.

"Great!"

A ship sled into the Earth and Moon's orbit. A shadowed, sinister woman gazed at the Earth.

"Soon, I will be vindicated." she coldly said.

----

Author Commentary:  
How do you like this format? I chose this format because I got sick of having to deal with the pre-format style. Besides, that font started to loose my attention and was beginning to annoy me. Also, it makes my life a lot easier. I hope you like the new format. :)


End file.
